


What A Tool

by Creep



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2707292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creep/pseuds/Creep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The very-possibly-next-Prime-Minister was asked something by a reporter from the crowd and Roy replied something, winking at the blonde reporter who blushed. Ed snorted. How typical of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What A Tool

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know what's going on with this one because... well. I mean I had a nice idea... which I think I ruined by writing this. Oh well. I just wanted to write some RoyEd and I did.

It was a warm spring day, a perfect one for sitting in the park… which was exactly what Ed was doing. He was sitting on a bench, reading a book and every now and then he would glance at the political campaign that was going on the park. The person keeping it, who was right now making some big ass speech was no other than Roy Mustang. The very-possibly-next-Prime-Minister was asked something by a reporter from the crowd and Roy replied something, winking at the blonde reporter who blushed. Ed snorted. How typical of him.

“That guy’s such a tool, isn’t he?”  
Ed glanced up and saw a young woman, walking a small dog. She was glaring at Roy with daggers in her eyes.  
“Yeah, he sure is.”  
  
The girl with light brown hair glanced at Ed, interest in her eyes. “I don’t think I’ve never met anyone who’d agree.”  
“Yeah well… the bastard has a way to charm everyone into thinking he’s _oh so awesome_ and shit.”  
There was a spark in her eyes and she sat down and gave her hand to Ed. “I’m Becky, nice to meet you.”  
“Ed,” he said simply and shook her hand and then he petted her dog who obviously also wanted to get introduced.  
“That lil guy is Sniff.”  
"Hi there," Ed said to the brown dog that was wagging his tail excitedly as Ed petted him.  
  
Becky sat down next to Ed on the bench and for a while they both just watched silently as Roy was obviously giving his performance all he got.  
"He thinks he's so smooth... but I have a feeling in reality he's not," Becky snorted.  
Ed glanced at her and grinned. "You do know the bastard acts like a whiny little girl whenever it rains?"  
"Really? Well... I can imagine that. Also, 'bastard'? I like it."  
  
Ed looked at the girl, who was obviously pleased to learn that she had been right all along, Roy Mustang was indeed not as perfect as he seemed to be... oh, if only she knew... Ed glanced at Roy, who was running his fingers through his hair, a gesture that might seem nonchalant but for the few that knew him better, knew also that it was well planned. The bastard knew exactly how attractive the gesture made him look. Alright, so a little more dirt sure couldn't hurt the bastard.  
"And you know, there was this one time he was standing on the couch with his gloves on... why? Because he saw a spider. He was attempting to kill a frigging _spider_ with fire. He also spends hours fixing up his hair. I actually think I once saw him checking it out using a goddamn spoon. And he doesn't admit it, but he doesn't like to drink beer. He only likes girly drinks like wine or margaritas. And - "  
" - Wait. How do you know all this?"  
  
Ed didn't have time to answer, because then a voice said: "You coming, love?"  
Ed glanced up to see Roy smiling at him, holding out his hand. Oh. Apparently the 'please vote for me I'm the best'-show had ended. Ed groaned, but grabbed the hand and let the man pull him up. Ed glanced at Roy, who was obviously waiting for Ed to do something... then Ed glanced back at Becky and realised.  
"So this bastard here is my fiancé. Or whatever. Roy, this is Becky. And that's Sniff," Ed said, pointing at the dog who was already trying to make acquaintance with Roy.  
Roy immediately held out his hand for Becky and said: "Hello, pleased to meet you."  
  
Ed nudged the man who was using his 'hello I'm smooth as fuck and no one can resist my charms'-voice. Though Ed was sure Becky wouldn't fall for it, finally someone who wouldn't! But then Becky took Roy's hand and mumbled: "Hello... you too." and blushed. Roy gave the most charming smile he got (okay maybe not _the most_ , that one was saved for Ed only) and let go of Becky's hand, and next he greeted Sniff while Becky was staring at him wide-eyed. Damn it all.  
  
"Now... if you'll excuse me, I have to steal my lovely fiancé from you."  
"Yes, of course..."  
  
Roy took Ed's hand and they walked away. Ed was pretty sure he heard Becky say 'wait, _what_?' to herself.  
"You're a complete fucking bastard, you know that?" Ed huffed.  
"I don't understand why you would even suggest something like that. On the other hand, _you_ look absolutely stunning today, you know that?"  
Shit. Fuck that smooth fucker. No, not literally... okay, maybe later... Fucking hell!  
Sometimes Ed really hated the bastard's charms, hated the blush spreading on his cheeks every time.  
  
"So we're gonna have dinner now, right? You fucking better be taking me to have dinner," Ed said, mostly to change the subject but also because he was pretty damn hungry.  
"Yes, we are going to have dinner now," Roy said, smiling that smile of his which Ed had never really seen Roy smile to anyone else. It was not the 'I'm charming as fuck'-smile or 'I know something you don't'-smile or... well, Roy had a shitload of different smiles with different meanings. But that one smile? It made Ed squirm even more than the 'I'm a sexy beast'-smile (though that one was technically a smirk) because that smile was Roy's 'I love you'-smile.  
"So we going to another one of those fancy restaurants where you can drink wine and it doesn't make you seem like a total wuss?"  
Roy laughed and stroked his thumb across Ed's hand. "No, my love, I was thinking that we could try that new hamburger place you've been talking about non-stop..."  
"Fuck yeah! Let's go!"  
  
And then Ed was pretty sure he was giving Roy his 'even though you're a bastard, you're still pretty fucking rad and I kinda love you too'-smile. But hell, he even had the ring on his finger to prove it. And so did Roy. Which was pretty fucking amazing, even if his fiancé _was_ a bastard who was acting like a mighty god that had descended to Earth but was actually just a huge wuss and a dork. _Ed's_ wuss, _Ed's_ dork. And that was exactly how Ed wanted it to be.


End file.
